Skywarps play
by glompmeXD
Summary: when megatron gets bored he lets skywarp do one thing, anything with full permission. well mabey he will know better next time.
1. Prologe

_Here I am again; this was an idea I got off Starbee's fanfic! Hope you enjoy. Please review_

* * *

**Skywarps play**

It had been a quiet month for the Decepticons. They had free time to complete personal projects and they had not battled with the Autobot at all, meaning they were getting bored. Megatron out of complete stupidity and boredom gave permission for Skywarp to do anything that he chooses, WITH the complete support of the whole army stationed on earth, meaning this will end in tears and probably someone welded into the ceiling also. So there they sat in the war room Skywarp casually leaning against the wall thinking, Soundwave passed out on the floor next to Megatron who was sitting on his throne realising his mistake. Starscream was sitting to the right of Megatron staring at him like he just grew another head; Thundercracker had his head in his hands. The coneheads were about to bolt out the room and the Constructicons just sat there. The room was dead silent with only the sound of Soundwaves CPU rebooting.

"I know" chirped a voice. Everyone turned and stared at Skywarp who now had a smile on his face.  
"I am going to PUT ON A PLAY!" Everyone's jaws dropped (including Soundwave who's CPU just crashed again)

"It's great isn't it"

"WHAT, you are joking aren't you warp?"

"On the contrary TC, I'm very serious"

"Do you even know what 'contrary' means?"

"YES, yes I do! Now if you will all excuse me I have work to do" and with that Skywarp warped out of the war room in a very happy mood leaving a bunch of vey confused Constructicons and Coneheads a slightly disturbed Megatron. Starscream and Thundercracker were both scrambling over each other to ask Megatron for a leave pass to Cybertron.

- 1 hour later-

Skywarp skipped happily into the seekers shared quarters. Thundercracker was on his berth drinking energon wile Starscream sat on the floor grumbling because Megatron had not given them a leave pass.

"You look pleased" commented Thundercracker as Skywarp sat down with a horrible yellow piece of cheery material

"You bet, I just got the Autobot to come to our play! I even got Jazz, Ratchet, Iornhide and Preceptor to play roles in it and... Starscream what are you doin ... put that chair dow ... HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT WITH ONLY TWO ARMS!" Skywarp shrieked and Thundercracker watched them run around the room.

"Screamer calm yourself" he sighed

"CALM MYSELF, CAL..." with that Starscream fell over his chemistry table, which squished him "Do you think Megatron would mind if I deserted and came back after this is all over" Starscream mumbled under the pile of table.

"Yes Starscream I do think he will mind"

"Yeah Screamer Megg's says so and also please for me it only in one week and you will never have to do it again" the puppy dog optics got him every time.

"Fine, so what's the play?"

"Cinderella"

"..."

-Over in the Autobot's headquarters-

"Hey man cool it" Jazz found himself backed up into a corner with Ratchet wielding his wrench and Iornhide pointing his 'over the top huge' guns in his face. When Optimus finally snaps out of his 'that bot has a screw loos' daze he was in

*flashback*

a message came up on the screen.

"Yes?" Optimus answered. On popped an overly cheery Skywarp.

"hiya Optimus" he started "I just wanted to invite you to our play!"

"Your what?"

"Our play, It's on at 7pm in seven human days at our base..." with that he went into a daze only vaguely remembering Jazz pipe up and talk to him

*end of flashback*

"Lower your weapons" Optimus commanded

"Optimus I am NOT going in a play, especially with the Decepticons" grouched Iornhide

"Think of it as a way to create peace" suggested Preceptor who wasn't too keen on the idea himself

"Preceptor's right, we shall go. You'd better start practicing your lines" and with that Ratchet and Iornhide knew there will be no arguing so they grumbled off

-Back at the Decepticons base-

Thundercracker sat in the monitor room, looking over the lines he had to learn for the play. "I am not going to walk away with my dignity still intact" he mumbled to himself. Looking at the monitors he could see the Constructicons working away on building the stage on one screen, the one next to it showed Skywarp making costumes in the med bay and in the bottom left Soundwave practicing with his cassettes.

"Oh well" and with that Thundercracker offlined his optics and leant back. This was going to be one hectic episode, at least Megatron will never let Skywarp have free reign ever again.

* * *

_Ok a short chapter, a new story for this weekend! Tune in next time for the start of the play_


	2. Opening

_Ok everyone I'm in free period and writing fanfic, I am soo going to fail my exams, oh well! Here's the start of warps play muhaha__ enjoy!_

**Skywarps play**

The Nemisis in all its glory now had a giant stage in its med bay. Chairs were now filling up with Autobot's and Decepticons alike all eagre to watch, and laugh their heads off at Skywarps play of Cinderella. Prowl, Optimus and Bumblebee looked around at the lucky Decepticons that managed to get out of the horrifying ordeal.

"I notice Megatron isn't sitting down" commented Bluestreak as he returned from buying popcorn from Swindle.

"Your right, I wonder who he is" replied Sideswipe who had returned from the bathroom

"Probably a mouse" joked Sunstreaker who was following Sideswipe

"There aren't any mice in cinere... no wait that's sleeping beauty" said Bumblebee

The lights suddenly dimmed over the audience as the odd transformer ran back to their seat ready for the opening. The silky red certain suddenly had a spotlight on it. Out stepped Skywarp in a bright sparkly purple suit. Beaming out at the audience (who was now quiet) he began,

"Greetings to everyone and welcome to the production of Cinderella now without further ado..." raising an arm towards the middle of the red curtains' and walking off to the side of the stage the curtains opened and the audience began to clap. The stage held the opening scene of a small cottage. In front stood Soundwave in a fancy cape with Rumble standing next to him in a pink dress with a bow stuck on the front of his helm. Prowl had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Skywarps voice began to narrate the story from the right side of the stage,

"Once upon a time there lived a man and his daughter, Cinderella. Now the man's wife had died and after much grieving the man re-married. The man's new wife moved in with him as well as her two daughters" and on cue Preceptor stumbled on stage in a red dress that flowed to the floor. Gritting his dental plates he hurried over to Soundwave and they exchanged a big awkward hug. A few snickers escaped from the audience. On followed Frenzy and Ravage who were also dressed in dresses, Frenzy's was blue and Ravages' was purple. They stomped over to stand by Preceptor who was standing on the other side of Soundwave. Skywarps voice returned over the scene,

"One day the man died leaving Cinderellas' step-mother with all his possessions and Cinderella." Once this was said soundwave toppled backwards falling on the floor; Preceptor, Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage pretended to cry over Soundwave. The stage went black. Over the noise of changing sets Skywarp spoke up again,

"Over the years Cinderella grew into a beautiful young woman and was forced to work for her step-mother and step-sisters" the stage lit up to reveal the inside of the cottage and on the floor in a tattered pink dress scrubbing the floor sat Starscream (who was gritting his dental plates together). Prowl who was sitting in the audience turned to Skyfire who was sitting on his left and couldn't help but comment,

"Starscream looks like a complete idiot"

"Oh no I think he looks absolutely wonderful!" his big eyes shining at the SIC

"..." prowl turned back to the stage taking notice of the other mechs who where almost falling off their chairs in silent laughter. This time Thundercracker and Dirge came on stage. Thundercracker was wearing a fancy purple dress with tones of human makeup shoved unprofessionally on his face while Dirge had a fancy blue dress and was also covered in human makeup. They approached Starscream and pushed him over onto his aft. Thundercracker spoke first,

"Honestly Cinderella have you finished altering my new dress?" shoving Starscream again

"Yes and what about my new bonnet have you finished that" this time Dirge spoke and also pushed Starscream

"now now ladies" Preceptors voice floated across the stage as he entered in a red dress (different from the first) "I'm afraid we have run out of bread, so Cinderella be a good girl and run into town to get some" and with that Preceptor turned on his heels and left followed by Thundercracker and Dirge.

"Oh poor Starscream" skyfire commented, prowl was starting to get freaked out by this. On stage Starscream got up off the floor and skipped off stage with a basket. The stage dimmed behind him and Skywarps voice began to narrate again,

"So Cinderella went out of the cottage and off into town to by bread for her step-mother. When she got to town she found it was really busy but still went to the bakery to buy bread" and with that the stage lit up revealing the change of scene to the village. The Constructicons where walking around and interacting with each other when Starscream skipped onto stage and approached Swindle who was the baker.

"May I have a loaf of bread please" Starscream said to Swindle

"Yes, that will be one energon chip" answered Swindle as he handed over the badly paper made bread loaf in exchange for the energon chip. Starscream took this and put it in his basket. He then turned and left walking through the "crowd" when Mixmaster grabbed the basket causing Starscream to fall down. But before he could run off a voice called out,

"Stop" and with that Ratchet stepped onto the scene dressed in a suit. He then took the basket off Mixmaster (who then proceeded to run off stage) and gave it back to Starscream while helping him up. "Are you alrigh..." but before he could finish that sentence Thrust ran up to him,

"Sire where have you been" while Thrust was talking to Ratchet Starscream skipped of the left side of the stage. Ratchet then looked around for Starscream as he was being pulled off by Thrust.

"Later that day at the royal palace the king and queen have a talk with their only son about his 18th birthday" Skywarp began after a couple of seconds. The stage changed to show a grand hall. In the centre stood Ratchet in the same suit but now he had a crown and Thrust was dressed in a nice cape/tunic.

"What were you doing in town?" the audience was in complete shock as Megatron spoke and walked on stage, dressed in royal robes with a crown. Also Jazz came on stage holding hands with Megatron, (prowl almost blew a circuit!) he was wearing a white and gold dress and also with a crown.

"Yes my dear you know it is no place for a price" commented Jazz

"I apologize, what is it you want to talk about?" questioned Ratchet

"We know you don't want to marry the princess from the neighbouring kingdom so we have decided that for your 18th birthday to hold a ball, at which you are to choose your future bride" spoke Megatron. In reply Ratchet gave a simple nod before exiting stage. Prowl couldn't believe his eyes, next to him the other Autobot's sat in confusion and laughter. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Skywarp began to speak,

"Back at the little cottage Cinderella was measuring one of her sisters up for her dress" Thundercracker stood on a chair and Starscream fussed with the hem of his dress. Suddenly Dirge and Preceptor burst onto the scene holding a shiny piece of paper.

"Ladies listen we have been invited to a royal ball in celebration of the princes 18th birthday. At which he will chose a bride from all the single ladies."

"A BALL!" Thundercracker and Dirge squealed together. Thundercracker jumped off the stool and linked hands with dirge. Then Starscream piped up,

"Can I go" in return Preceptor, Thundercracker and Dirge all turned and glared at him

"You, go to a royal ball? In those rags?" "No definitely not" and with that they left the stage to prepare for the ball laughing at Starscream. Once off a spotlight focused directly on Starscream in return he sent death glares at the light operator

"Oh how I wish I could go to the ball" he exclaimed before walking off stage. Bumblebee was laughing with the twins; Optimus was talking quietly to Bluestreak.

"Poor Starscream" Prowl was taken aback by Skyfire's words. Honestly what else could happen he thought to himself before turning back to the stage.

_Oh, will Starscream get to go to the ball; will Thundercrackers dress be ready in time, what does Skyfire's strange comments mean? Find out next time!_


	3. Next scene

_Hello again everyone, here's the next instalment of,_

* * *

**Skywarps play**

The curtains opened showing the outside of the cottage the scene was of late afternoon and out front stood a brown carriage. Astrotrain was attached to the front and was on all fours as a horse. On top of the coach sat Hook the driver. Suddenly the door to the cottage opened out stepped Preceptor in the fanciest dress so far, which was also red. Next came Dirge in a purple dress which was also the fanciest he has worn so far. Finally followed Thundercracker who was in a blue and gold dress, he looked like he just blew out of gone with the wind. Thundercracker and Dirge got into the carriage; Preceptor turned around and spoke to Starscream, who stood in the door way,

"Now you stay here, I expect supper to be ready when we get home. I predict by then one of my daughters will be engaged to the prince, they after all are so much better looking than you" and with a smirk she got into the carriage and Hook drove off. In the audience Prowl heard Skyfire mumble to himself,

"Starscream is soo much better looking" Prowl ignored the comment and continued to watch. Starscream came out of the cottage and shut the door behind him. He sat on a small bench out the front of the cottage and began to cry (pretending of course)

"Oh how I wish I could go to the ball" Starscream whimpered. Suddenly the left stage had a big puff of white smoke and out stepped Iornhide. He was in a bright green dress; he had a pair of giant butterfly wings that stuck out of his back and a Silver Star fairy wand in one hand with a silver tiara on his head. This made the audience erupt in a fit of quiet giggles and Optimus Prime fell off his chair holding his sides. This was quickly stoped when Iornhide sent death glares their way. He walked up to Starscream.

"Who are you?" questioned Starscream

"I am your fairy godmother here to grant your wish" replied Iornhide

"You will help me go to the ball?"

"Yes, stand up child and let me have a look at you" with that Starscream stood up and twirled around.

"No good, you need a ball gown" and with a wave of his wand sparkles went everywhere and a huge flash of light happened leaving Starscream standing there in a white and gold ball gown, he was literally stunning. Prowl could swear he heard Skyfire's jaw hit the ground when this happened.

"Now that better" commented Iornhide, Starscream twirled around again.

"You need nice shoes as well" again Iornhide waved his wand another flash of light and sparkles going everywhere Starscream now had a pair of glass slippers.

"There now you're ready, but wait you need a coach. Here this will do" Iornhide walked up to the pumpkin that was growing next to the cottage and waved his wand again sparkles went into the air and the flash of light left the pumpkin as a white and gold coach.

"Just one more thing" Iornhide then waved his wand one last time over a pair of mice that were sitting in front of a rose bush and the flash of light left them as Ramjet who was dressed as a driver and Blitzwing who was dressed as a horse. They immediately got up and went to the carriage and got into their positions. Iornhide then helped Starscream into the pumpkin carriage. After closing the door Starscream lent out the window and Iornhide began to speak in a serious tone,

"This is important, at midnight all the magic will wear off and you will return to your normal self and so will the mice and the pumpkin so make sure you leave early" and with that he stepped away from the window and the carriage pulled away

"Thankyou" cried Starscream out the window before it exited the stage

"By the time Cinderella arrived the ball was in full swing. All the guests were dancing and the eligible young ladies were all trying to impress the prince" Skywarp's voice narrated. The scene was that of a large ball room with a pair of curved staircases that met at the top forming a balcony overlooking the dance floor. To the left was the king and queens throne. The room was decked out in decoration of lime green, purple and white. The audience gasped in awe, even Prowl couldn't tare his eyes from the scene. Jazz and Megatron sat on the thrones overlooking the festivities. Jazz wore a fancy dress that was deep red with white frills, Megatron wore a satin red cape, and they both wore crowns. Ratchet walked up to them after finishing dancing with Dirge who walked over to Thundercracker to gossip. He wore a white tunic and a crown.

"Why aren't you dancing?" questioned Megatron

"Well, I met someone earlier and I was wondering if she was going to show" timidly replied Ratchet

"I guess she is not coming, at least try to look at other ladies. That one over there in the blue and gold dress (referring to Thundercracker), she seemed very nice" commented Jazz

"Ah, yes she is, but still..." Ratchet trailed off

Suddenly a spotlight hit the top of the staircase where the balcony part was. Everyone turned to look. Hook and Scavenger stood on both sides of the double doors and they opened them. In stepped Starscream he was quite stunning and had sparkles all over him. He walked up to the edge of the balcony then turned and walked down the left staircase, slowly descending. Ratchet went and stood by the bottom. When Starscream finally got to the bottom Ratchet took him by his hand and lead him to the centre of the dance floor. Ratchet placed one hand on Starscream's waist and the other held Starscream's hand. Starscream's free hand went to Ratchets shoulder and they began to awkwardly dance. Prowl couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the second in command and medic stumbling around, and the pissed off look on Thundercraker's face was priceless. A spotlight was suddenly on Thundercracker and Dirge everyone else froze in place. Then Thundercracker began to speak,

"Doesn't that girl seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I can't believe the price actually likes her" replied Dirge

The spotlight went out and the rest of the room came back to life dancing.

"They danced long into the evening," Skywarps voice carried over the audience. The scene changed to that of a garden with a picture of the castle in the background and a fountain in the centre. Ratchet walks on to the stage with Starscream, holding hands. A clock pops out of the fountain and has 11.55 written on it.

"You are a lovely dancer" comments Ratchet

"Thankyou"

"Please tell me your name"

"Oh it's ..." the clock strikes midnight and starts to ring "I must go" Starscream says before running off stage leaving behind a single glass slipper. Ratchet reaches out hand over dramatically at place where Starscream was. After a few moments walks over and picks up the single glass slipper.

"I shall find you my love" he claims and the curtains close.

* * *

_Oh will cinderstarscream get home before his family, will Ratchet be able to find his true love, does Swindle run out of popcorn? Find out next time as the plot thickens..._


	4. Popcorn

_Ok been a wile don't know what you think of this story, funny? Please review! But anyhoo read on and enjoy:)_

* * *

**Skywarp's play**

Ok this play was now getting extremely weird, as was Skyfire thought Prowl. The show was in full swing and everyone was laughing the curtains opened to reveal Preceptor, Thundercracker and Dirge getting into the carriage out the front of the palace. It then proceeded to roll away from the palace as Astrotrain pulled it. As they "drove" along the set changed with it (Prowl could see they were pulling the set across the stage) the palace turned into the country side and the country side turned into the front of the cottage.

"How phoney baloney" whispered Bluestreak

"I like baloney" commented Bumblebee

"eww, you eat human food?" wined Sunstreaker (who was still being copied by his twin)

"Yes? Is there something wrong with that" Bumblebee queried. Prowl then proceeded to facepalm. (If he was a human his forehead would be red by now) especially with the fact that the Insecticons were having a popcorn throwing war with Inferno and Red Alert. If that wasn't bad enough Wheeljack then proceeded to accidently blow up his opera glasses (honestly how you blow up opera glasses I will never know) in the midst of this chaos the curtains on stage opened hushing the audience. The scene was of the cottages interior, and it was empty. Then Preceptor, Thundercracker and Dirge stumbled onto the scene.

"Cinderella, CINDERELLA!" cried Dirge

"Child answer me" demanded Preceptor

"Where's our snack" grumped Thundercracker

"Right here" and with that Starscream in his rags stumbled on stage carrying a tray of energon cookies and three glasses of energon. Prowl sighed as a piece of popcorn hit him, followed by a whole bucket full. Prowl just glared at Red Alert as he waved a silent apology. Back on stage Preceptor, Dirge and Thundercracker finished their snack and went to bed, meaning they left the stage. There was a spotlight on Starscream who shook a fist at whoever was operating the lights before squinting his optics and saying over dramatically to the audience

"Oh how I wish my prince would take me away from my mean step-mother and step-sisters" he then stalked off the stage. Prowl sighed things in the audience have gotten worse,

"Cheer up" comforted a voice

"Wait, who are you?" Prowl almost jumped out of his chair as he stared at the turtle sitting next to him in orange.

"Huh, this isn't teenage mutant ninja turtle" it said looking at Prowl with confusion.

"Nope"

"... Well I'll stay to the end things are getting interesting. Don't have anything better to do, by the way I'm Michael Angelo" so he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back to enjoy the show. Honestly how could things get any worse Prowl thought. The curtains then opened to show the palace in the morning 'king' Megatron sat on his throne with Jazz by his side, who was knitting and on the other side stood Thrust. This made Prowls optics bulge. Ratchet then came on stage clutching the glass slipper.

"Well have you chosen a bride?" questioned Megatron as he saw Ratchet

"Yes, but all I have is this slipper. I don't even know her name!"

"Then take Thrust, and go and find her" declared Megatron over dramatically pointing his finger

"I will" so Ratchet ran off the stage with Trust trailing behind. The popcorn wars had gone to the extreme by now the floor was covered in popcorn and so was Prowl, Inferno, Red alert and the Insecticons. Sighing prowl shook all the popcorn off himself, the teenage mutant ninja turtle was eating the popcorn. At least someone was having a good time. Skyfire was at it again,

"Oh Starscream, I will be your prince..." now Prowl knew there was something defiantly wrong with Skyfire. The curtains opened to show the cottage with Starscream sitting on the floor sewing a blue dress and Dirge sitting reading a book. Skywarp began to narrate the scene,

"The same day at the cottage". Just then Preceptor and Thundercracker ran onto the stage overly happy.

"It the prince!" exclaimed Preceptor

"He's coming around trying to find the eligible young lady" said Preceptor as he walked to the centre of the stage

"The one that fits the glass slipper he will take as his bride" continued Preceptor

"He will be here soon" added Thundercracker

"I know it's going to be one of you two ladies, Cinderella go stand at the back your such an eye sore, we want to make a good impression" Preceptor was overly excited. Starscream got up and walked to the very right of the stage, trying to disappear behind the curtain but Skywarp kicked him back out. Then there was a knock at the door and on walked Thrust and Ratchet from the right side of the stage. By this time everyone in the audience was on the edge of their seat, even Prowl had started eating popcorn in anticipation.

"Greetings, his royal hiness asks the eligible ladies of the house to try on this glass slipper" Thrust announced

"Oh my shoe you found it" falsely exclaimed Dirge who came forward took the shoe, sat down and tried to put the shoe on. It was far too small he couldn't even get his toes in.

"I don't think it is going to fit" came Ratchets voice

"Let me try" came Thundercrackers voice. She stepped forward took the shoe off Dirge sat down and squashed his foot into the shoe

"No it doesn't fit properly, is there anyone else? What about you?" said Ratchet looking at Starscream.

"No it can't be here she is just a maid" stated Preceptor and stepped in the way of Starscream.

"His hiness requests everyone try it" Dirge stated glaring at Preceptor, who crossed her arms and stepped back allowing Starscream to come forward. He sat on a chair and Ratchet took the slipper off Thundercracker and placed it on Starscreams foot. It fit perfectly.

"It fits; it is you the lovely maiden from the ball" happily exclaimed Ratchet

"No it can't" wailed Thundercracker and Dirge. Preceptor was so shocked he faked fainted falling backwards, not as badly as Soundwaves faint. Thundercracker and Dirge knelt down beside Preceptor as Ratchet escorted Starscream off stage with Thrust following. Skywarps voice began to narrate again,

"So Cinderella and her prince found each other and the king declared their wedding shall take place so they went and got ready" the curtains then opened to reveal a lovely garden with Thrust and Ramjet preparing for the wedding.

"NO, my Starscream you can't marry Ratchet!" Skyfire's outburst took Prowl by surprise. Skyfire stood up grabbed Bluestreak and stalked off.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" sighed Prowl as he looked around noticing no one else in the audience had seen Skyfire's outburst.

"Well honestly what could go wrong? It's just a play" said Michael Angelo with a mouth full of popcorn.

On stage Thrust and Ramjet had finished setting up. Megatron came on stage with Ratchet. They were decked out in wedding gear. Megatron stood behind the small pulpit and Ratchet stood in front looking to the far side of the stage. On walked Rumble in a little pink dress he grumbled along as he walked down the aisle throwing hand full's of flowers around. Next came Frenzy in a black tuxedo carrying a pillow with rings on it. When they got to the front they stood on the far side of Ratchet.

"Why do I have to wear the dress" complained Rumble tugging at his frock.

"Coz you're the pretty one bro" chuckled Frenzy. Rumble replied by throwing a fist full of flowers at him. Then came Starscream in a white wedding dress, and yes there were people in the audience rolling on the floor with laughter at this sight. Ignoring the snickering Starscream stalked down the aisle and stood by Ratchet avoiding eye contact. Megatron opened his mouth to speak and start the wedding but all of a sudden Skyfire and Bluestreak burst onto the set. Prowls jaw dropped, they were dressed in green tunics with fancy hats, and Bluestreak even had a bow and arrow.

"Halt" cried Skyfire "you shall not force this young maiden to marry. You shall have to do so over my dead body" Ratchet turned to where Skywarp stood; this was definitely not in the script. Everyone on stage looked shocked and confused. All Skywarp did was hold up a sign that read 'keep going'. Skyfire grabbed Starscream and hid him behind his body; Starscream was too confused to react. Bluestreak held up his bow and arrow pointing it at Thrust and Ramjet. Ratchet turned back to Skyfire,

"Give her back to me" he said deep menacing voice, taking a step forward. There were murmurs in the audience.

"I thought Starscream wanted to marry Ratchet" said Red Alert

"Wait robin hood isn't in Cinderella" whispered Sunstreaker

"I get it it's a dynamic take" replied Sideswipe

"Who gets Cinderella?" asked Bumblebee

"Shh, watch the play" was all Optimus said, eyes still glued to the stage. Prowl sighed, skyfire had actually taken this seriously and the audience all thought it was part of the play! This was NOT going to end well, Prowl stood up.

"Come on we have to do something" with that he grabbed Sunstreaker and Michael Angelo and walked off to the backstage thinking of some way to save the play.

* * *

_Ha, a cliff hanger! Will prowl be able to save the day, what is Michael Angelo from teenage mutant turtles doing in the Nemesis? Well you will have to wait till the next and last exiting chapter of Skywarps play! (please review!) _


	5. Curtains?

_Hello here I am again, woo last chapter hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Skywarp's play**

Poor Starscream, the play had taken a rather strange turn. So the audience was glued to the scene in front of them. On stage stood Ratchet backed up by Megatron, Jazz, Thrust, Ramjet, Frenzy and Rumble. Starscream was being held by Skyfire and Bluestreak. Skywarp began to narrate over the scene in attempt to make it look planned,

"The wedding was stopped by Robin Hood and he had kidnapped Cinderella"

"It's not kidnapping!" yells Skyfire shaking his fist at Skywarp "I shall not let my beloved get married" he continued, holding Starscream close to his side. Starscream was obviously protesting to this as he tried to wiggle free.

"How could you?" the shocking cry of an overly fake sounding femme voice. All heads turned to the side of the stage. That's when Sunstreaker stepped onto the stage. Now the play was just plain weird, Sunstreaker wore a fake blond wig and a bright pink full length dress with yellow bows. The audience was so shocked, even inferno and Red alerts popcorn war with the Insecticons had come to a pause. You could hear the click of Sideswipes camera taking a photo.

"You are engaged to me remember" and with that Sunstreaker latched on to Skyfire's arm making him loose his grip on Starscream.

"I don't know you" Skyfire stuttered trying to pry Sunstreaker off his arm. Bluestreak just stood there with a dumfounded expression on his face. Now free Starscream was pulled away from the arguing Sunstreaker and Skyfire into Ratchets arms, this was very awkward. (If Starscream could blush he would be bright red) while this was going on Prowl stepped on stage wearing a policeman's cap and jacket with blue and white checker stripes on the sleeves. Next to him stood Michael Angelo in a similar jacket looking rather short.

"Hey you" spoke Prowl pointing towards Bluestreak and Skyfire "we've been searching for you two, nab 'em" Michael Angelo lunged forward to grab Bluestreak but Skyfire grabbed him and ran off stage,

"I shall return for you my love" he screamed at Starscream while being persuade by Prowl, Sunstreaker and Michael Angelo. You could still hear them running off stage in the dressing room. The rest of the actors on stage all turned to each other in a disbelieving look before the play continued.

"The prince and Cinderella were now free to wed as the police chased the offenders away" Skywarp announced. Megatron now was able to start,

"We are gathered here today, blah blah blah, does anyone have an objection to this union?" Skyfire ran on stage raised a hand about to object when he was tackled by Prowl and then dragged off stage. Megatron just shrugged before continuing,

"Do you Cinderella agree to marry the prince?" CRASH, everyone winced at the sound that came off the side of the stage (Prowl had managed to catch Skyfire but Bluestreak was still on the loose)

"Yes?" answered Starscream eyeing the side of the stage the crash was heard from

"Prince Do you agree to marry Cinderella?" continued Megatron

"Yes" Ratchet said trying to sound enthusiastic

"You may now kiss the bride!" he finished closed his book and strutted off stage. Ratchet and Starscream looked at each other. They were not expecting this. The audience began to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss". Luckily for them Bluestreak picked this exact moment to run across the stage arms flaring wildly with Prowl in hot pursuit. Michael Angelo trailed along behind.

"There you are, were have you being? We have weapons practice!" Michael Angelo screeched to a halt as a red turtle stepped in his way, Raphael.

"Umm, err..." Bluestreak still being persuade by Prowl ran back across the stage.

"Never mind" and with that Raphael dragged Michael Angelo of stage. (Back to the world of TMNT)

"Later Prowl" he called as he exited stage. Still not wanting to make out with the Autobot medic on stage Starscream made an attempt to slip off stage unnoticed, fat chance.

"So the executive police officer was relieved of his duty and this allows the happy couple to seal their vowels" and to make Skywarp's sudden narration worse, a spotlight was suddenly upon them. Everyone in the audience had their cameras out ready to make photos to blackmail the pair with. Even reflector was ready to take snapshots. Knowing there was no way out of this Ratchet and Starscream faced each other, this was going to be the most awkward scene in the history of plays. The two bots edged closer so their nose plates were almost touching. Breathing in deeply both bots turned off their optics and closed the gap between them. It didn't last very long but long enough for people to whistle and take photos of the couple on stage. Both bots backed up and hurried off stage. The curtains then closed. Once off stage the whistles and applause continued. Then a comment from someone in the audience,

"You'd have thought they would have faked it" sent the whole audience in an uproar of laughter and comments such as, 'maybe there's more' and 'you know they enjoyed it'. Ratchet and Starscream then looked at each other and facepalmed; they were not going to live this down as long as they lived.

The curtains opened to reveal the set which was of a castle by the sea. Before Skywarp could start the final narration Bluestreak ran onto the centre of the stage looked left than right, Prowl emerged on the right side of the stage and on the left side of the stage Sunstreaker emerged. They were still in costume. They both then proceeded to tackle and tie up Bluestreak before dragging him away completely wrapped in rope. Now the stage was empty Skywarp continued the narration,

"the prince and his princess moved to their own castle by the sea and lived happily ever after and were not disturbed by robin hood who married his fiancé (referring to Skyfire and Sunstreaker) and robin hoods sidekick ended up with the policeman (Prowl and Bluestreak)" Prowl then poked his head off the side of the stage and sent a death glare at Skywarp before returning to back stage. The curtains closed and Skywarp walked to the centre, the audience went nuts and began clapping. The curtains opened again to show everyone who played a role on stage, they all bowed. The curtains then closed again leaving the audience to discuss the play.

* * *

Much later Skywarp sat with Thundercracker drinking

"Well that was certainly interesting" commented Thundercracker (he finally managed to scrub all the human make up off)

"Yes and I shall live for a long time to enjoy it. ... Or until Starscream finds out that he and Ratchet are actually married"

"..., I would start running if I was you"

* * *

_Well there you go, that's what happens when Skywarp puts on a play. Hope you enjoyed__ please review!_


End file.
